Cobardía
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Era un cobarde, eso lo sabía. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo importante que era esa mujer para él. Y ahora estaba con él, con su mejor amigo y él sólo puede tocar el violín.


**¡Hola! Me pregunto si alguien leerá esto, espero que sí. Es un pequeño Oneshot, sobre HYD o BOF el cual no me pude resistir escribir luego de ver el Dorama y el Anime. Me encantó, aunque mi personaje favorito es y será siempre Rui Hanazawa y por consecuente la, a mi parecer hermosa pareja que hace con Tsukushi a pesar de ello, no odio a Tsukasa o algo así, es más me cae bien XD.**

**Pero bueno, para quienes haya visto el anime, sabrán que esto se trata de mi versión del porqué el modo de actuar de Rui con Tsukushi, según yo sí la amó sólo que no se dio cuenta.**

**Bueno espero que reciba algún RR.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Laura o Hana Echizen, espero que te guste. Tú me hiciste ver HYD! xD TK!**

**Espero sus RR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cobardía.<strong>

Las estrellas iluminaban con todo su fulgor el gran patio trasero de la mansión Doumiouji, en el cual, se encontraban alrededor de quinientas personas bailando, comiendo, brindando y riendo.

¿El motivo?

Ese día se había celebrado el matrimonio del heredero de la familia, Tsukasa Doumiouji con la simple y pobre Tsukushi Makino.

En la celebración habían conocidas figuras del cine, televisión, pero sobre todo importantes y conocidos magnates corporativos nacionales e internacionales que se acercaban para expresar sus buenos deseos al que sería el presidente de la multinacional más conocida de Japón.

Aunque quien los atendía personalmente no fuera el homenajeado sino la madre del mismo. La cual había tenido que dar su brazo a torcer permitiendo aquel matrimonio que un día se prometió realizaría sobre su cadáver. No es que haya cambiado de opinión respecto a Makino sino que más bien se resignó a complacer a su único hijo varón en lo que según ella se había "encaprichado". A pesar de que la ceremonia fue civil y eclesiástica mentiría si no dijera que esperaba que el antojo se le terminara pronto a su hijo.

Eso era algo que ni siquiera sus falsas sonrisas podían ocultar.

Pero, era cuestión de tiempo para que la veterana matriarca de los Doumiouji terminara con aceptar a Tsukushi como otra miembro más de su familia y si se proponían a hacerla abuela pronto, el proceso de aceptación se agilizaría.

Todo lo contrario era la legendaria Tsubaki Doumiouji quien era un claro ejemplo de algarabía y entusiasmo por la reciente unión. Su emoción y felicidad era palpable, ella había estimado a Tsukushi desde que la conoció, estaba segura que ella, era lo que el cabeza dura de su hermano necesitaba para vivir y no se equivocó.

Ella quería mucho a Tsukasa, aunque tuviera su particular manera de demostrarlo. Por ello incluso, desafió a su madre, sólo para que su hermano no tenga que pasar por lo que ella al tener que someterse a un matrimonio concertado.

La mayor de los Doumiouji atendía animadamente a los invitados sociales, a diferencia de su madre quien atendía a los invitados por negocios.

Por otro lado se podía apreciar a los miembros restantes del famoso cuarteto de los F4. Akira igual de galante como siempre coqueteaba con mujeres que como mínimo le llevaban cinco años, sino eran más. Mientras, Soujiro trataba de convencer a la amiga de Tsukushi que bailara con él. ¿Yuri, Yuuki? No recordaba y menos le importaba.

Después de todo saber de esa niña nunca le fue indispensable. De hecho le daba lo mismo saber de la mayoría de personas en la recepción. Apenas y se interesaba por sus compañeros Soujiro y Akira, por Tsubaki y claro está, por la feliz pareja de recién casados que bailaba melosamente en el centro de la pista.

Tsukasa y Tsukushi, su mejor amigo y su ¿segundo amor?

-Rui.-El joven atendió a quien lo llamaba.-Vamos a bailar.-Pidió la joven y guapa mujer a su lado.

No pudo evitar sonreírle y tomar su mano. Después de todo Shizuka era especial y merecía ser tratada de esa manera.

-En un momento te alcanzo.-Hizo una seña a Akira.-Te dejo en buena compañía.

Su amigo lo apoyó y llegó rápidamente a bailar con la distinguida dama. Luego le agradecería, tal vez consiga que Shizuka le presentase a alguna amiga suya modelo.

Como sea, gracias a ello ahora tenía un poco de tiempo para él. Tiempo el cual no desaprovecharía para desaparecer y relajarse.

Empezó a caminar y solo paró cuando llegó a un claro cerca de la residencia. No se equivocó cuando dejó ahí a su fiel compañero, su violín, sabía que lo necesitaría más tarde.

Y ese momento llegó. Aflojó su corbata de moño y la leva la colocó cuidadosamente sobre el pasto procediendo a inclinarse contra el gran roble y con su instrumento al hombro empezara a entonar una trágica, dolorosa y feliz melodía.

¿Cuándo fue que se enamoró de Tsukushi Makino?

¿Cuándo se besaron?, ¿Cuándo salió con ella?, ¿Antes de eso?, ¿Cuándo ella iba a escucharlo tocar el violín en las escaleras de emergencia?, ¿Acaso siempre la amo y no se dio cuenta sino hasta cuando la miró a los ojos profundamente luego de salvarla de sufrir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza?

¿De qué se servía pensar en ello a esas alturas del partido? Incluso si hubiese sido en alguno de esos momentos, para aquel entonces ya hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Incluso en ese entonces, Tsukushi ya se había enamorado de su mejor amigo sin darse cuenta.

Ya no se ruborizaba por su compañía, ya no se ponía nerviosa con su cercanía, no tartamudeaba al pronunciar su nombre completo, ya no perdía el control al mínimo roce, si incluso durmieron juntos y tomados de la mano sin que ella se hubiera inmutado.

Tsukushi Makino se había olvidado de él cuando él estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

Ahora ella era la esposa de su mejor amigo, Tsukasa, a quien considera su hermano y quien, aunque se lo mereciera no podía quitarle nada, menos al amor de su vida.

Por eso, cuando por azares del destino Shizuka apareció delante suyo, proponiéndole reanudar su vida juntos en París ni siquiera lo pensó antes de jalarla a sus brazos y estrecharla entre ellos creyendo que de esa manera una puerta se abría nuevamente, una por la cual podría huir de nuevo tal y como lo hizo en París.

Que irónica puede llegar a ser la vida, cuando huyó de París, lo hizo para alejarse de Shizuka y ahora volvería a ese país huyendo de lo que siente por Makino.

Si alguien lo supiera seguro se burlarían de él. Después de todo, tuvo el cinismo de reprocharle a Makino que quisiera ir a Boston sólo por huir de lo que sentía por Tsukasa y ahora él hacía lo mismo por aquel sentimiento que estaba prohibido para él.

El crujir de una hoja lo sacó de su ensueño y le sorprendió puesto que creía se encontraba en absoluta soledad. Giró, y a su derecha se encontraba el motivo de sus encrucijadas, la única dueña de aquellos prohibidos sentimientos.

-Makino…

¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿Huyó de su boda?, ¿Qué significaba ello?

-Hanazawa Rui.-Contestó la aludida avergonzada.-Lamento haberte interrumpido.

-No importa.-Contestó igual de neutro que siempre-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es lógico?-Preguntó como si fuera obvio, él ni siquiera se movió.-Acabo de huir de mi boda.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, sin embargo no expresó nada.

-¿Así será siempre que hayan fiestas?-Preguntó sorprendida.-Saludando a todo el mundo, procurando recordar sus nombres cuando ni siquiera me interesan.

No pudo evitar esbozar una nostálgica sonrisa para ocultar su decepción.

-Acostúmbrate, ese es el precio que pagas por casarte con el heredero de una multinacional.-Bromeó el castaño.

-Muchas veces hubiera preferido que simplemente fuer él, Tsukasa, no un Doumiouji.-Contestó vagamente.

-Creo que eso es parte de su encanto.-Habló el joven músico con tono neutro.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.-Aceptó con una sonrisa Tsukushi. Tomando asiento junto a Rui, en el pasto sin tener cuidado de su vestido blanco. Era algo muy de ella despreocuparse de esos detalles.

Nuevamente se formó un silencio, pero al igual que todos los silencios que compartían ese era agradable.

Era esa mágica armonía que sólo podían crear ellos dos.

-Bueno, por lo menos sé que te tendré cerca para tranquilizarme en las tediosas reuniones sociales y también podré escuchar tu música aunque toda ella sea para Shizuka.

Makino rompió el silencio hablando sobre el futuro despreocupadamente, nuevamente haciéndolo sonreír.

Algo que sólo ella podía hacerlo.

-No cuentes mucho con ello.-Empezó a decir.-Mañana temprano, Shizuka y yo volveremos a París.

Tsukushi sabía que ellos se marcharían, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

-Pero, en las reuniones…

-Al renunciar Shizuka a su apellido, es menos probable que coincidamos en reuniones sociales.

-Pero tu…

-Yo entraré a estudiar música cuando llegue y el trabajo de Shizuka consume la mayor parte de su tiempo.

El semblante de la novia se apagó inevitablemente. No le gustaba saber que no vería a la única persona de la alta sociedad con la que se sentía augusta.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí y con tu violín, tocando?

El viento jugó sin permiso con el cabello de ambos, profundizando el silencio en el ambiente. Silencio que ambos, por algún motivo no quería romper.

-Sé que te dije que sólo tocaría para Shizuka de ahora en más, pero, creo que te puedo regalar una última melodía, por ser el día de tu boda.

No contestó a su pregunta y empezó a tocar la canción más hermosa que conocía y se la dedicaba sólo a ella.

La misma que sonreía alegre nuevamente.

Por lo menos uno de los dos sonreiría, puesto que para él, el motivo de sus sonrisas era nada más ella.

Nunca podría contestar su preguntar, nunca podría decirle que huía de ella porque la amaba, no era justo. Él tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió. Podría decirle lo que siente pero eso sólo crearía tensión entre ellos y no quería perder esos efímeros momentos de felicidad y tranquilidad que sólo Tsukushi podría proporcionarle.

La melodía terminó y la paz aún era palpable, era su última oportunidad.

-Makino.-Llamó a la chica la cual volteó a verle.

-¿Si?

Y la besó. Delicada y tiernamente, unió sus labios y disfrutó del beso, el mismo que sorprendentemente ella correspondió.

Por eso se despediría de ella, aunque, lamentablemente no pudiera despedirse de sus sentimientos.

-Por que no podía soportar verlos juntos, por cobarde.

Confesó parándose de la verde hierba, se acomodó su corbata y recogió su leva. Era el momento de volver a la realidad, una realidad en la cual Tsukushi no tenía cabía en su vida. Por cobarde había huido de la fiesta, por cobarde huía de su vida.

Por no reconocer a tiempo sus sentimientos, por su cobardía, ahora tendría que huir el resto de sus vidas.

-Te amo y tal vez nunca deje de hacerlo.

Le dijo, por primera y última vez. A partir de ese momento encerrará todos los sentimientos que tuvo por Tsukushi en un baúl en un rincón de su corazón. Tirando la llave para nunca caer en la tentación de abrirlo de nuevo.

La amó, le ama y la amará siempre. Ya se lo dijo, eso era lo importante.

Tocó para ella una última vez y besó sus labios también.

Era, su manera de decirle adiós.

Después de todo es cierto eso que dicen: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde."

Y eso era algo que él aprendió de la peor manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Merece un RR?**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
